A solid electrical connection of the high voltage wiring to the spark plug installed is of utmost importance in an internal combustion engine that uses an electrical spark for cylinder ignition. An electrical connection needs to be maintained from the wiring to the spark plug terminal in an extreme ambient environment. Any device that is used to maintain the connection needs to withstand vibration, high engine temperatures, and grease, dirt and water sprayed onto the connection. The connection also should suppress radio frequency interference. Furthermore, any designed connection also needs to interface with any readily available SAE standard spark plug design, and needs to interface with other engine parts without modification to the engine parts. The spark plug connection also needs to be expeditiously and economically manufactured.
While known spark plug connection designs have met these above listed design requirements, none of them have provided connection position assurance and provide a secondary lock to reduce the possibility of inadvertent disconnection from the spark plug.
What is needed is an expeditiously manufactured spark plug wire connection that provides for a secondary lock and a connection position assurance.